Are you going to San Fierro?
thumb|230px|[[Carl Johnson|Carl con el lanzacohetes que le dio The Truth.]] Are you going to San Fierro? es la última misión del Campo de San Andreas, y como el nombre indica, nos trasladamos a San Fierro. Misión Cutscene Al llegar, en la escena veremos a The Truth y CJ, asustados cuando llega un helicóptero de la policía. Tenemos cinco minutos para quemar toda la hierba de la granja de The Truth, con un Lanzallamas. thumb|250px|[[CJ dándole el dinero a The Truth con la maleta Rockstar.]] Quemando la hierba No es tan difícil, quema hasta que aparezca humo negro y hará un ruido, guíate por el Hud, ya que la hierba aparece como cuadrados rojos. Si se te acaba el Lanzallamas, puedes recoger otro en el depósito de la granja: para poder quemar la hierba más rápido puedes usar granadas; asegúrate de tener una buena cantidad. Derribar el helicóptero Al terminar, corre lo más rápido que puedas a la Nave Nodriza, el coche de The Truth, para coger un Lanzacohetes y acabar con el Police Maverick, aún con el tiempo de cinco minutos. Si se acaba el tiempo, fallarás la misión, de modo que mira bien, lo que será algo difícil por el efecto de humo de marihuana y dispara para eliminar el helicóptero. Cuando caiga, ya no tendrás limite de tiempo, entra a la Nave Nodriza y dirígete a San Fierro, al garaje de Doherty que has ganado en Farewell, My Love. Hacia San Fierro Puedes ir por los trillos del tren o seguir una ruta para llegar a la carretera e ir por ahí. En cualquier caso, nunca aceleres mucho con la Nave Nodriza, ni andes mucho por el campo, ya que vuelca con mucha facilidad. Al llegar al garaje, terminarás con éxito la misión. Notas Has llegado a San Fierro. Aquí hay una nueva tienda de ropas, Zip, y puntos en el mapa, así que antes de hacer ya la misión Wear Flowers in Your Hair, puedes pasear por toda la ciudad. Curiosidades *Cuando empiezas a quemar las hierbas, en el transcurso de la misión puedes ver que CJ se "coloca" al aspirar el olor a hierba, moviéndose la cámara bruscamente de un lado a otro, pues él mismo dice "no me siento bien", también cuando te pidan explotar el helicóptero la cámara estará temblorosa, al igual que cuando manejes la Nave Nodriza *Puedes usar también las Cargas Explosivas para quemar la hierba. *Si te fijas en el helicóptero luego de explotarlo verás un policía muerto que lo conducía, cosa que no pasa con los helicópteros y demás vehículos aéreos. *Es la tercera vez que aparece la maleta Rockstar, pese a que CJ la perdió en el taxi en la introducción del juego (la segunda vez es OG Loc el que la lleva al salir de la cárcel, en la misión OG Loc). thumb|300px|right|Parodia a Pulp Fiction. *Es la segunda y última vez que se ve a alguien esta manejando un helicóptero siendo la primera en Reuniting the Families. *Si fracasas la misión matando a The Truth podras llevarte su Nave Nodriza y utilizarla como un vehiculo normal puede que aveces parpadee a su skin original de furgoneta. *The Truth llama a CJ y tras conversar con él, le dice que es una broma telefónica y le cuelga, para evitar espionaje. Esta escena está inspirada en la llamada que Vicent Vega hace a Lance en la película Pulp Fiction. Vehiculos *Nave Nodriza *Police Maverick Armas *Lanzallamas *Lanzacohetes __NOWYSIWYG__ de:Are you going to San Fierro? Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas